User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Potco Guilds Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey Hey its Slappy i'll makle sure to bookmark this wiki and check back here every few days. Slappy901 00:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done ok. i got pictures for all the guilds. Slappy901 01:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) and one more thing would you maybe consider making me admin? Slappy901 01:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ill try. Uh............ ill try.. this is gonna sound stupid but... idk how to make u admin lol. ill try to figure it out. Piplupower ask piplupower she knows. Slappy901 01:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) idk.... Well........ thats gonna be hard....... i mean... im trying to avoid her... if she finds out we made this wiki... shes gonna be mad. Ill try. Eliza Cresteel ask her if pip doesn't respond. Slappy901 01:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ? Can i be an admin Cuchifrito1216 02:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats Up Hey Green And Rich Thx Ill Edit Alot Because I Check Alot of wiki When I Check Them Happy EditingPizzaman99 02:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Come On Green PLZ! :( Attention! Alright everyone... if Piplupower gets on this Wiki dont let her. and all of you who wanna be admin... id LOVE to make you admin... but idk how and ( Mean Voice ) PIPLUPOWER wont tell me and has sided with other Wiki Leaders to not tell me how. Im really mad at them and i will NOT be adding to POTCO Players Wiki ANYMORE. Please ask Pip or Eliza how to make admins, dont tell them i wanna know and do NNNNOOOOOOTTTT tell them that you edit here. I think Pip is jealous. so she/he is REALLY mad. What Ye Do Make a List For Admins And What Non Admins Can Do Make an Emblem For Admins And Put It On User Page Put The Names On The First Page Linked to their User PagePizzaman99 03:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) what? Repeat that.. didnt quite understand it. Captaingoldvane2 03:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Im Trying but Spaces Dont Work Ill Make a List * Think Of Admins * Post The Admins Names Linked to Their User Pages * Gives Every Admin An Sign On Their User Page That Says Is An Admin * Make a List For What Admins Can Do And Non Admins Cant I'm so mad at pip Cuchifrito1216 03:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well she lost an editor. Well i quit their Wiki. i will only go there to read things. Captaingoldvane2 03:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Why Why did you leave that message on my page? Slappy901 16:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) idk idk..... ill delete it.... lol. Well looks like pip lost another editor She blocked me for 4000 years so i wont be editing on that anymore. Slappy901 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ugh pip says if i talk you into deleting this wiki i will get unblocked. i will not let this happen. i dont want to contribute on that wiki anymore. Slappy901 16:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry BTW i'm a kid and i been playin too much pirates according to my dad and i was on this when he got mad and now i cant go on this site for 6 months sry Cuchifrito1216 18:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) hI HI 20:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) hi PLZ Stop the wiki! PIP BANNED ME FOR 4 THOUSAND YEARS Never! If you want to go on little pip's Wiki, then ask her! I have no right to delete my site just to get you back on theirs! How would that benifit me?!?!?!?!?!? i mean she is crazy! All that's gonna do is lose me a Wiki, and an Editor!' THAT STINKS!' theres NO WAY Im gonna do that.... so............ NO DEAL! dont mean to be mean, but im not losing a editor PLUS and entire WIKI! Captaingoldvane2 23:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) -_- By making this wiki all you have done is lowered the amount of people on THIS Wiki, the Players Wiki, and the Potco Wiki. Did you know that there is a Wiki all about the Potco Guild FAMED? Sadly one of my friends Pizzaman, has been blocked by joining here. As much as I want to Un-Block him i'm not going to Un-Block him or any of you who have started these Wikis. Btw if I'm correct I think I am in the main picture for this wiki. Matt PLZ STOP IT I WAS BANNED DUDE YOUR NOT A FRIEND YOUR JUST EVIL! Im one of the first 5 editors GOLDVANE! IM ONE OF THE 5 EDITORS that was me above this message it was me James 2000 13:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) it does it does affect the other wiki. the few editors you had here, such as pizzaman and cuchifrito, were BRILLIANT editors on the other wiki. now that i have them back, im will to unblock you. its ok that you have this site. i got a little mad there im sorry. its just i didnt like editors being taken from the players wiki. 15:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Brigade pic Hey, I was right, I'm in the main pic in the wiki. the Royal Guard dude next to the guy with green hair on the right is me, Matthew Fireskull Matt No editors. Recently, Piplupower has taken all of our editors away.... and threatened to block you guys if you continue to use my Wiki, and i now state that I NEED MORE EDITORS! If this Wiki is to survive i need suport! 20:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm back i'm back i will be in this wiki but mainly on the other wiki sorry for the long time Cuchifrito1216 00:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hey i'm still trying to find everything and can i be on the admiin page again ok i will get ye unblocked i blocked jzfredskins for a year and i will keep adding years i unblocked pip and step alreadyPizzaman99 22:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) HEBLOCKED US ALL we must all report him. on the bottom of content area on the players wiki, there are some links. one is contact, use that. 22:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) OMG Were gonna make a dead wiki soon EVERYONE BLOCK HIM FOR A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pizzaman99 22:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Me And Kat Are The Only Active Admins That Are Not Blocked! Ok, all the info I've got Ok, first of all, no this is not to swear at you, I really need to tell someone, so I might as well tell you. The reason why I'm so mad is: So as you know Matthew got arrested not too long ago, anyway he got arrested not just for drugs, he was in a gang, police say he helped in a taunting of someone, plus he collected drugs and cash from people the gang helped. Anyway so I was really upset about that, anyway so a few days after that my boyfriend told me he signed up for the United States Army, I got really mad at him, anyway Matthew and my boyfriend were kinda the only people I knew, my parents I never met, I got adopted into Matthew's family, but anyway, so I was really mad and I came on the Players Wiki just to check up and see what was going on and I made a comment about Slappy that Jzfredskins said was "bad", well, I was already really mad and.... I don't know.... I kinda just lost my cool. Well, thats all I have to say. MJB008 Tue 8:47 Nov. 16 2010 Alright Ok, best I can do but it's most likely it's not even worth it because all you people already have some "image" of me as some crazy no feeling assassin person. Well, I'm not very good at apologizing but here it goes. Look, I'm sorry I got all mad after Jzfredskins wouldn't let me say something. As I told you before I was only super mad because my boyfriend was joining the US Army. First of all, I'm not some crazy person without feelings (reading the comments about me seem to point to what you people thing). Trust me, you try reading a bunch of comments about you. Anyway, if you want more of a apology then i don't know... Well, Yeah..... Anyway..... if you want to, could I meet you sometime on Potco..... but only if you don't still hate me. MJB008 Wed 3:19 PM Nov. 17 2010 Categories They're several pages with incorrect or no categories. You wouldn't mind if I created some more categories would you? Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 01:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories Thank you Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 12:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Maybe we could get rid of FAOTM and put it on the First page. Admin Can i be an admin see my refrences Webmaster of Pieces Of Me Website(Pieces Of Me)click here) thank you! thank you very much goldvane i will do my best to maintain this wiki when im available - Jack Pistol Ahoy Again I forgot how to get to be an admin here can u tell me LISTEN PLEASE! :O This is Hi7878. I DID NOT right that stuff about the admins. Personally meh dont hate you guys anymore....... ok maybe still Captain Crimson but none of the others. You prob wont believe me but its the truth. I haven't came on gave much lately after I quit. I haven't really even CHECKED the Wiki until the morning and all these comments by someone claiming its me. - sigh - I wanna f'ing kill myself sometimes... ~Hi7878 That was me. Sry forgot to log in Tell the players Wiki this..... If they want to cuss me out or yell at me I'll be on the Barano Port Royal docks at the very end of the docks on my new pirate (matt got term) Santino Sollozzo, Level 2. Tell them that I said that, please. ~hI7878 Not mad at u :P :P dont worry not mad at you. dont blame u for thinking it was me. Repling to blog on Players wiki but meh is banned on there so gotta reply here. :P ~Hi7878 Admin Am i or am i not and admin? James 2000 orange 02:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) When will i get admin when i get 100 edits??? Help me please Please help me, Tama blocked Captain Edge, the block was said to be over at 6:35(my time) its 6:46 my time right now and my block isnt over yet, help me please! Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Captain Edge". The reason given for Captain Edge's block is: "Abusing multiple accounts"This block has been set to expire at 22:35, October 12, 2011. I promise to the god in high heavens, i will not use a sock again. The Best In The World Thanks but i forgot to tell you, JzFredkins(srry if i mispelled his name) reviewd and removed the block, he said it would take 2 hours. The Best In The World